


So Much Power

by magnusbicon



Series: Drabbles [15]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: Magnus' people question his ability to lead, and Asmodeus pays all of them a visit.





	So Much Power

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillstayalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillstayalive/gifts).



> Based on Carla's lovely headcanon that she sent me: a heated argument between warlocks discussing the high warlock title, saying Magnus is unfit for the position, telling him "you hold so much power in your hands and you don't know what to do with it, how to handle it" and right there asmodeus walking slowly to them and saying "so much power, isn't it? Just right, for a prince of hell"
> 
> P.S. I'm pretty tired rn so if there are any mistakes I will fix them tomorrow. I wrote this in a spur of the moment decision. :•)

Magnus was well aware of the fact that the Warlocks of New York didn’t exactly hold him in the highest regard ever since he chose to ally himself with the Seelie Queen, but he was very much unaware of the extent of their fury. His loft was full of familiar faces, and almost all of them were angry, their expressions contorted as they yelled and argued and pointed at him like he was of little significance. He liked to believe he was taking it in stride, but there were only a few jumping to his defense, and he knew where this would lead. They were trying to oust him, to place that man- who was standing back and watching the commotion with a smirk- in charge, and it was getting to him. 

He was  _Magnus Bane_. He had been the High Warlock for so long that he almost couldn’t remember what it was like to  _not_  be in his position. He liked being the man that his people came to when they needed help or guidance. That was who he was deep down in his soul. He reached out to those who were broken and he healed them. He took them under his wing and showed them the way, and no one had ever doubted him before. He wasn’t used to being criticized by the people who were supposed to understand him.

He couldn’t exactly blame them, because he knew that their judgment wasn’t solely based on his alliance with the Queen. He had gotten involved with a Shadowhunter, and although he never regretted that for a second, they saw it as a weakness. He once told Alec,  _“Relax, my reputation’s on the line just as much as yours. I’d lose all my credibility if my people found out that I let a_ Shadowhunter _spend the night.”_  He had said it as an exaggeration back then, his own line of defense against Alec’s stern words, but now he saw the truth behind it. His people started losing faith in him the second he began dating Alec.

Before he could reflect further on that fact, he was jarred out of his thoughts by a particularly surly Warlock named Rian stepping into his space, seething as he hissed, “You hold so much power in your hands and you don't know what to do with it. How can we trust that you will act in our best interest instead of like a little boy seeking revenge on his crush?" 

Magnus felt heat begin to build in his chest and spread down his arms, quick and all-consuming in its appearance as he prepared to let his people know just how powerful he was. He was tired of people belittling him and his relationship, and he was certainly tired of sitting back and letting others decide his fate. He loved being High Warlock. It meant everything to him. He wasn’t going to let it slip through his fingers without putting up a fight. He dropped his glamour and revelled in the way everyone in the room stilled, their stances turning from accusing to defensive in seconds. Many of them stepped back, their eyes suddenly cautious as they waited for him to act, and he had to hold back a smile. 

He opened his mouth, ready to calmly make his case, when a dark, amused chuckle sounded from the doorway, causing a sickening chill to shoot down Magnus’ spine. 

"So much power, isn't it?” Asmodeus mused, stepping further into the room. Everyone stood as still as possible, barely even breathing as they took in the sight of Magnus’ father. “Just right, for a prince of hell."

It wasn’t necessarily a secret, but it also wasn’t something that Magnus advertised, and he watched as pure panic rushed through a good portion of the guests. One by one they began to portal out as quickly as possible, escaping before whatever mayhem that was about to be unleashed rained down on them. Yet another thing he could not blame him for. He would have done it himself, had it not been for the fact that no matter where he went, his father would find him. Only Catarina and the few others who had been defending him stayed put, and he filed away a reminder in his brain to thank them later. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Magnus asked, his voice cold as he turned to face Asmodeus. He didn’t put his glamour back up, and kept his hands at the ready.

“It’s quite funny that you said that.  _Owe_. How fitting.” 

And suddenly Magnus realized that there was more than just his career and his reputation on the line. He did hold a lot of power in his hands, but his father held more, and he could ruin everything that Magnus had built with just a wave of his hand.

One blink, barely a second, and they were standing on red dirt, heat closing in on them from all sides. 

“Welcome home. Now, let’s have a chat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all know the deal by now. I'm on tumblr as magnusbicon! Stop by any time. <3


End file.
